1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to restraining devices and more particularly to an improved garment for comfortably and securely confining persons to supporting structures or the like.
2. State of the Prior Art
Belts, harnesses and shoulder straps of various forms are frequently used in applications where persons must be confined because of infirmity, invalidity or other protective purposes. Such devices are well known to practitioners of the healing arts and others who utilize such devices in hospitals, sanatoriums, convalescent homes and similar applications where it is necessary to assist a person who is incapable of fully controlling his or her movements. Exemplary of some of the prior art devices are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,851,033; 3,437,089; 3,466,090; 3,565,483; 3,612,605; 3,641,997; 3,669,107; and 3,901,229.
Many of these devices, however, are unsatisfactory because of aesthetic appearance; inconvenience due to weight, size or ease in application or release; comfort or acceptance by the patient; and inadequate security of the device; Additionally, the attendant frequently had to chose the type of restraining device to be used based more upon application rather and patient comfort.